Kyoko Kirigiri/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs tumblr_mk8z4md71z1ru9gkqo1_1280.jpg|Kyoko's design. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Kyoko in the Beta Version (Top - the second order from right to left). tumblr_mj6t7cso8d1r5kw8so2_1280.jpg|Kyoko's beta design. betakirigiriandmaizono.jpg|A newer version of Kyoko's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Sayaka Maizono. Early Kirigiri.png|Kyoko's early design. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Beta Danganronpa10.png|Kyoko on the Danganronpa Beta poster screen. Kirigiri-corpse_Beta.PNG|Kyoko's corpse in the BETA version of the game. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Kyoko in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Official Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Chapter 2 DR_Bathroom_scene.png|In the bath. Chapter 4 Sakura_Suicide.jpg|Makoto, Kyoko and Aoi Asahina discovered Sakura Ogami's corpse. Chapter 5 Kirigiri Saves Naegi.png|Kyoko saving Makoto from the mastermind. Porr kirikiri.png|Kyoko about to get executed in the bad ending. Chapter 6 Kyouko and Jin .png|Kyoko and her father years ago. Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Kirigiri's Hand.png|Kyoko showing her burned hand in other to clear the suspicion towards her as the mastermind. Special tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do4_1280.png|Kyoko's underwear. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Event 163.png|Kyoko arriving in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya Togami leaving the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the island. Anime Screenshots Opening Kyouko_Kirigiri_and_Celestia_Ludenberg_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Kyoko and Celestia Ludenberg in the opening. Episode 01 Kyouko_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Kyoko's introduction. .jpg|In the cafeteria. Episode 03 Kirigiri anime episode 3.jpg|Kyoko shocked as she witnesses Leon Kuwata's execution. Kirigiri.png|Kyoko questioning Makoto how he could know that Kyoko visited him to talk about Sayaka. Episode 05 9.JPG|Kyoko in the second Class Trial. Episode 06 MAKOTO KYOKO AND AOI FIRST SEEING ALTER EGO.jpg|Kyoko and the others meeting Alter Ego in the Bath's locker room. TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Taka apologizing to Alter Ego for Mondo killing Chihiro Fujisaki. Episode 08 Kirigiri sonrojada.jpg|Kyoko blushing while talking to Makoto. Episode 09 Kirigiri tasting the powder.jpg|Kyoko tasting the powder given by Byakuya. Episode 10 Kyoko kirigiri revelationep10.jpg|Kyoko revealing that the corpse founded in the botani garden is Mukuro Ikusaba. Episode 11 danganronpa-11-kyouko_kirigiri-detective-trial-accused-emotionless-calm.jpg|Kyoko being accused as the killer of Mukuro Ikusaba. Kirigiri after have voted Naegi as guilty.jpg|Kyoko in severe emotional anguish after having voted Makoto as guilty. Kirigiri with garbage on the head.jpg|Kyoko came to rescue Makoto. Kirigiri with the master key.jpg|Kyoko with the master key. Episode 12 Kirigiri with her father.jpg|A picture of Kyoko and Jin in the past. 39.jpg|Kyoko discovers her father's bones. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Kiri filthy.jpg|Kyoko during the final trial. Kirigiri after Junko's appearance.jpg|Kyoko's reaction after Junko Enoshima appeared. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Kirigiri desperate.jpg|Kyoko in heavy shock, realizing Makoto's lethal situation. Kirigiri motivated by Naegi's words.jpg|Kyoko recovered from shock with Makoto's encouragement. Kirigiri in ep 13.jpg|Kyoko smiling before she and the other survivors "graduating" from the academy. Ending The sauna scene in the ending credits.png|The Bath Scene in the ending Saisei -rebuild-. End Cards Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Kyoko in the end card of episode 10. Novels Danganronpa/Zero DR05.jpg|Jin and Kyoko's discussion. Danganronpa Kirigiri l_51b17fb94c129.jpg|Young Kyoko. Danganronpakirigiri.jpg|Kyoko on the cover of Danganronpa Kirigiri. Drkirigiri02.jpg|Yui Samidare and Kyoko at the first chapter of the novels. Drkirigiri01.jpg|Yui and Kyoko at the last chapter of the novels. Kyoko's card.png|Kyoko's DSC number. Drkirigiri2.jpg|Yui and Kyoko on the cover of Danganronpa Kirigiri 2. Middle school Kyoko.jpg|Kyoko in the second novel of Danganronpa Kirigiri. tumblr_n08r9bbgBi1qhgst7o2_1280.jpg|Characters of the second volume. Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Kyoko as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Manga Appearances File:Kirigirichibi.png|Kyoko, chibi-style. Evceryones reaction to being trapped in HPA.png|Kyoko while Monokuma explains that the students are trapped in Hope's Peak Academy. Kirigiri quesyioning Monokuma's goals.png|Kyoko questioning Monokuma's first objective. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Kyoko's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Kyoko questionning Monokuma.jpg|Kyoko questionning Monokuma on her body. Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Kirigiri and Maizono live stage.jpg|Sayaka (Hinako Tanaka) and Kyoko's (Rei Okamoto) Full Outfits in the play. Official Art Kirigiri03.png|Official Art. Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 7.jpg|Kyoko and Mukuro on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 7. Kyoko and Sayaka DVD cover vol 2.jpg|Kyoko and Sayaka on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 2. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. Magazinne.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle1.jpg|Magazine article. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Danganronpa Reload Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Kyoko&Sayaka.jpg|Official Art. The girls on the cover.jpg|Kyoko on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Young Kyoko through Older Kyoko.png|Official Art. 01564800.png|After School Lesson. Official Site Kirigiri_Official_Anime_Site.png|Kyoko on the official anime site. Kirigiri Detective Official Site 2.jpg|Kyoko on the official game site (character part). Choose your character.png|Kyoko on the character select screen. Kyoko on the official site.png|Kyoko on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Category:Image galleries